It's Time To Decide!
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: [oneshot] kagome and kikyo have always been rivals for inu, and now the question has come up! Who will he choose? kikyo, or kagome? how will it be decided? how will it all end?...inux? a little sangoxmiroku T for language plz R&R!


A/N: Hi ev'ryone! This is another oneshot i was thinkin of so i hope u like it. it's kinda longish, so sorry if it is if u don't like long oneshots! i was really amazed at how good i did my furuba oneshot! it made me happy :-) --see i'm smiling. lol well, here's my Inu One Shot (plz R&R PLZ!)! o yea, u'll looove inuyasha's final choice. i mean, his final **final** choice if u know what i mean... a glint appears in EmmieRox's eye o yea...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own inuyasha or any of the show's characters.

**It's Time To Decide!**

Today was the day, the day where Inuyasha would choose who he would be with. Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango were lined up, ready to start the contest (Sango decided to come to show Miroku what she's made of). How did this come up though? How did that incident occur, to have Inuyasha choose? It all happened one day at the studios...

"Nice work everyone!" the studio director said with a smile and everyone cheered and clapped. "Hey everyone I'm throwing an after party for us! It's at 6 so don't be late!" Shippo cried happily as he jumped up and down. Everyone cheered again, and a roar of laughter occured.

"I can't believe it. I guess Sesshoumaru and I will go back home." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"It's been wonderful working with you Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile and she started to blush.

"Hngh? Wh-what's wrong Kagome your cheeks are all red!" Inuyasha cried and went to get her a glass of water. When he left, Kikyo decided to walk over.

"My my, so the series finally ends. Are you and Inuyasha talking about dating?" she asked as she took a seat.

"Um..no! Not at all we were just saying how the series ended." Kagome replied and hid her face.

"You can't fool me. You _liiiiiiiiiike_ him, right?" Kikyo asked, a glint could be seen out of the corner of her eye.

"No way! I would never like a half-dog demon snobby person like him!" Kagome lied. _'I hope Inuyasha didn't hear that...'_ she thought and was glad when she saw that Inuyasha was fighting with Kouga. They could hear the two.

"No way you wolf demon! I'm giving this glass to Kagome and that's final!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What's the matter mutt face? Can't come up with a comeback?" Kouga teased as he grabbed the glass from Inuyasha's hand.

"Give me that you worthless wolf! Without your jewel shards your nothin!" Inuyasha roared and the two squabbled. They looked at the two, and they stopped in their fight to stare at Kagome who looked at Kikyo to continue their conversation.

"Now see what you've gone and done mutt face!" Kouga cried, outraged.

"Don't call me a mutt you worthless wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back and the two resumed their squabble.

Kikyo gave a smile to Kagome, and Kagome didn't like it..at all. Kikyo stood up with an evil stare, and laughed.

"Well well my reincarnation. If you don't like Inuyasha then I guess you just go home and let Inu and me go back to our love relationship." Kikyo teased.

"Wh-wh-wh-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Kagome cried, outraged, a very surprised look on her face.

"That's right. Seeing as you don't like Inuyasha I can just take him off your shoulders." Kikyo replied as Kouga and Inuyasha rushed up to Kagome.

"HERE KAGO!-...me..." they said at once as the water splashed right on her.

"Thank-you." she snarled. Kouga and Inuyasha went white, and laughed hysterically.

"Well, at least your cheeks are normal now." Inuyasha said as he felt them. She went red again.

"What'd you do mutt face!" Kouga cried in alarm.

"No no Kouga Inuyasha didn't do anything!" Kagome cried in protest. Kouga had a frown on his face, and looked the other way, arms folded across his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome barked, and Inuyasha listened attentively.

"CHOOSE!" she commanded and pointed a finger at Kikyo who looked taken aback just slightly. Inuyasha had a clueless look on his face.

"Wh-wh-what!" he cried.

"I SAID CHOOSE! BETWEEN KIKYO AND ME!" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha had an even more surprised look on his face.

"Kagome is right! Choose Inuyasha!" Kikyo threatened.

"You had the ladies! Choose mutt!" Kouga commanded. _'Oh please say Kikyo!'_ he thought in the back of his head. There was an odd silence.

"C-can't we talk this out girls?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"NO!" they roared.

"I...I pick...you know what let me think about it at Shippo's party! I'll tell you then!" Inuyasha finally said and the two stormed off in opposite directions. Inuyasha gave a huge sigh, and Kouga snickered.

"You don't know who to choose, do you?" he asked.

"No.." Inuyasha replied.

"Choose Kikyo. Then I can have Kago-"

"KOUGA!" an angry voice roared and the two took their attention to another wolf clan person staring at Kouga viciously. "HAVE YOU BEEN FLIRTING WITH THAT KAGOME GIRL AGAIN!" she roared.

"N-no not at all Ayame! Really I wasn't!" he called as he was pulled by the ear away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eye twitched, and finally he sighed and scratched his head. _'Great...I have two hours to decide which one of them to choose, and I have no idea how to pick!'_ he thought. Two hours went by, and he reluctantly went to the after party. He knocked on the door, and looked down to see Shippo smiling happily

"Ah! Inuyasha you're just in time!" he cried happily and let Inuyasha in his little home. Inuyasha looked around. So far Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Kikyo, Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were there. Who else was missing? _'A lot of people actually...'_ Inuyasha thought and rolled his eyes and then shuddered seeing both Kagome and Kikyo giving him glares. They rushed up to him, pushing eachother and anyone who got in their way.

"So, who did you choose?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"We're listening." Kikyo said as she tapped her foot. Inuyasha gulped. He stuttered shakily and that made the two even angrier! Veins began to pop. Miroku happened to walk by, and Inuyasha grabbed him by the cuff.

"Miroku!" he called. "I need your help!" he added in a whisper.

"What seems to be the problem ladies? Maybe I could assist-"

"Can it monk!" Kikyo cried and Sango walked over to see what was wrong.

"Um, Kikyo and Kagome want me to choose one of them." Inuyasha said innocently as he pointed a finger at the two of them.

"Hm. I suggest, if you can't choose a contest is in order." Miroku said, a glint in his eye. _'Oh no you don't monk!'_ Sango thought in rage.

"A contest eh? Okay. We'll do that. I'll have you, myself, Kouga, and Shippo as the judges." Inuyasha said.

"Bring it on! I'll win anyways!" Kagome cried.

"In your dreams! Go back to your own time why don't you!" Kikyo hissed. The two stared at eachother, sparks flying.

"I declare that the contest will start tommorow. There will be four rounds, each of us picking one. I mean, the judges." Miroku said.

"I'm going to be in the contest too!" Sango declared.

"Why is that Sango? Inuyasha is only supposed to choose Kikyo or Kagome." Miroku asked.

"Just because! I mean, I don't like Inuyasha as more of a friend, but I just thought that maybe I'd enter! Got a problem monk?" Sango asked as she gripped her Hiraikotsu tightly.

"No no! No problem at all! Fine you may enter too!" Miroku recovered. Sango receited, and Miroku sighed in relief. Just then Shippo walked over, on Rin's shoulder with Sesshoumaru following.

"Hello there little brother. You seem troubled? What's the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I heard from Lord Jaken that your brother is stuck in deciding between Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyo." Rin explained.

"Is that so my dear brother? Who are you choosing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Um...well Sesshoumaru I don't know yet. Tommorow is the contest for me to choose." Inuyasha replied sheepishly.

"Well, I hope you choose correctly. You never know, you might choose someone you didn't know you had feelings for. Either that, or you just might make a dumb choice and get yourself killed." Sesshoumaru said and walked off. Rin put Shippo down and followed Sesshoumaru, waving goodbye right after she caught up.

"What have I missed?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing!" everyone snapped and Shippo was silent right after. After the party, the three girls had a little conversation.

"Say Sango, why'd you sign up for the contest anyway?" Kagome asked.

"I'd like to know too Sango." Kikyo added.

"Well, I want to show Miroku what I'm made of. I want him to see how good I can be. Maybe showing him will show that I really...love it." Sango explained quietly.

"Ooooh! Go Sango!" Kagome said and Kikyo giggled in delight. Sango blushed all through the night as the other two girls laughed.

The next day was the day for Inuyasha to truly decide. Who would it be? Kikyo, or Kagome? As the three girls walked up to the stage, the judges looked at them with smiles. Kilala followed close behind Sango.

"All right ladies. Each one of us have chosen a test for you." Miroku explained.

"And when one of the tests is over, you each recieve points from 1-10. The one with the most points wins. Although, it's really up to Inuyasha. So the points sorta don't matter." (A/N: if any of you have watched 'Whose Line is it Anyways?', then u know where that saying is from lol) Shippo added.

"Yeah..I'll be the final test. The first test is Shippo's, and the second is Miroku's. The third is Kouga's." Inuyasha said. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru appeared with Rin and Jaken behind him.

"Hello little brother. I was hoping that I could be part of the judges." he said.

"Um, sure Sesshoumaru. Do you have a test?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Sesshoumaru replied quietly.

"Allrighty. Change of plans girls! First it will be Shippo, then myself, then Kouga, then Sesshoumaru, then Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled and they all nodded. The first test was Shippo's. Shippo hopped onto the stage, microphone in his hand.

"Testing, testing is this on?" he asked and patted it with his hand. It made a shrieking noise that made Shippo's tail spike up just a little. "Okay girls! The first test is if you can make me laugh." he said. They gave him dumbfounded looks.

"_That's_ the first test?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Shippo nodded.

"What kind of test is that?" Kikyo asked.

"Hey do you want a contest or not? Do you want Inuyasha to pick you or Kagome? Or vice versa?" Shippo asked and the three girls sighed. First it was Kagome's try. To make Shippo laugh she put on faces which made him giggle slightly, trying to hold back tears. He finally laughed and giggled, rolling on the floor. Kagome smiled in satisfaction, and looked at the scoreboard. So far she had 10 from Miroku, 10 from Kouga, 7 from Sesshoumaru, and 9 from Inuyasha. Shippo gave her a 10 too.

"Beat that." Kagome whispered to Kikyo when they walked by. Kikyo looked at Shippo and told him a funny joke. She told several actually, with left Shippo pounding on the floor, rolling back and forth. Sesshoumaru gave her a 6, Miroku gave her a 10, Kouga gave her an 8, and Inuyasha gave her a 9. Shippo gave Kikyo a 9 too. As she walked by, Sango went to the stage. She smiled at Shippo, and asked him to come over. He did so and recieved shockers! He laughed and laughed until he dropped on the floor, gasping for breath from the excitement and tickle he had just recieved. Everyone gave her a 10 and she blushed when Miroku smiled with a wide grin. The scoreboard so far read: **First Test: **Kagome; 46 : Kikyo; 32 : Sango; 50

"Let's go the judges to see what they have to say!" Shippo cried and handed the mic. to each judge. Sesshoumaru was the first to speak, then Kouga, then Miroku, then Inuyasha.

"Kagome's performance was very original. Kikyo's was a little on the plain side. Sango's on the other hand was absolutely...adorable-" he managed to say. "and it would make anyone happy at the sight." he finished.

"Kagome's performance was stunning. Kikyo's performance gave me some good laughs. Sango's performance too was very, cute." Kouga said.

"I loved all of their performances. They were all so good!" was all that Miroku could say.

"Kagome's performance was nice, simple, and cute. Kikyo's was a little plain, but her jokes were pretty funny. Sango's was very cute and adorable I have to admit." Inuyasha said with a smile. Now it was time for the second test, Miroku's choice.

"All right ladies, let's see you in these!" Miroku cried and handed them bathing suits.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome screamed.

"You're really pushing your luck monk!" Sango roared.

"This is the second test. Live with it." Miroku said and they reluctantly chose a suit and put it on.

(A/N: i'm not gonna go into deep description here, i'm just gonna say what their bathing suit looks like sorry if they don't sound like something Kikyo, Kagome, or Sango would wear!) The judges waited for the girls to come out, and reluctantly they entered the stage. Miroku's eyes lit up, and his mouth dribbled a little. "MARVELOUS JUST MARVELOUS! 10 10 10 FOR ALL OF YOU!" Miroku cried. All of them wore a two piece. Kagome's was dark blue with white flowers on them. Kikyo's was light red with pink roses on them. Sango's was just a regular black color. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome 8, Kikyo 7, and Sango 10. Kouga gave Kagome 10, Kikyo 9, and Sango 10. Shippo gave all 10s. Inuyasha gave Kagome 9, Kikyo 9, and Sango 10. "Judges!" Miroku cried happily.

"I gave Kagome an 8 because the outfit's color is a nice color for her. Although, the white flowers ruined it just a little. Kikyo's was also a nice color. It fits her well, it's just the extra messed it up so I gave her a 7. Sango, wearing just a pitch black swimsuit brings out her eyes and the color of her beautiful hair. It shows true beauty, giving her 10." Sesshoumaru said. "Kagome and Kikyo and Sango all looked great in the bathing suits." was all Kouga and Shippo could say. Inuyasha nodded, not wanting to comment. It might've hurt their feelings. _'Man...they all look so beautiful...all of what Sesshoumaru is saying is making me rethink.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Now the scoreboard read: **Second Test: **Kagome; 46 : Kikyo; 45 : Sango; 50. Next up was Kouga's test. He got on to the stage, and set everything up. Targets could be seen.

"All right ladies. I'm gonna see how good your skills really are. You're all going to be timed." Kouga explained.

"That's it? Sounds easy enough." Kikyo said.

"Oh really? Then I guess it won't be a challenge if they move constantly, having you to either chase them or follow them to get a hit." Kouga replied and every target moved rapidly. "All right, Kagome's first then Kikyo then Sango. Get your weapon of choice ready." Kouga said. Kikyo and Kagome both had their bow and arrows, and Sango of course chose her Hiraikotsu. Kagome was ready, and she aimed with one eye closed. _'All right. Hit the mark Kagome you can do it!' _she thought to herself. As the timer began, the targets moved at great speed. Kagome fired one shot after the other, some missing by an inch while others hit their marks perfectly. When her time was up, alltogether she was able to hit 35/50. "I'll give you an 8 Kagome, no hard feelings." Kouga said with a grin. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome an 8, Shippo a 10, Inuyasha a 9, and Miroku a 10. Kikyo's turn was up, and she did well too. Her final score was 40/50. Kagome gritted her teeth. "Wow. Very good. 10." Kouga said with a smile. Sesshoumaru gave her a 9, Shippo an 8, Inuyasha a 9, and Miroku a 10. Finally, Sango was up.

_'I wonder if Miroku has noticed me in this competition...'_ Sango thought as she looked his way. He was looking at other women at that time. Her eyes narrowed. _'Guess not...I should go spank him right about now.'_ she thought to herself and took a breather. Luckily when time started for her Miroku intentively watchd. She threw her Hiraikotsu wherever a target could be seen, it flew threw several and came back. The process was the same. Finally, her time was up. "Excellent. 10!" Kouga said with a clap. Her score was 43/50. Sesshoumaru gave her a 10, Shippo a 9, Miroku a 10, and Inuyasha a 10. No one had any comments, so they would proceed to Sesshoumaru's test. The results for the third test were in. **Third Test: **Kagome; 46 : Kiyko; 47 : Sango; 49.

"Okay girls, you can go walk off for a while if you wish, we're getting the fourth test ready." Miroku said and everyone did so. When that happened, the three met up.

"I can't believe those boys. I mean seriously, the first and second tests were-" Kagome started and trailed off.

"Weren't what we were expecting, that's for sure." Sango said and everyone agreed.

"At least Sesshoumaru's test is next. He always has good ideas anyways." Kikyo said and everyone nodded.

"Well, I think the good news is that Miroku is starting to notice me." Sango said with a smile and then saw the monk walk by. He was surrouned by three girls. His ever most famous quote kept popping up, which Sango was able to hear.

"Really though, won't you girls please bare my children?" he asked and the girls around him giggled.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Sango said through rage and raced off to whack Miroku over the head with her Hiraikotsu. The two walked off somewhere to have a private chat. Even though they were rivals for Inuyasha, it didn't mean that they weren't able to have a girl to girl talk, right?

"Has it occured to you that Inuyasha has been giving out 10s to Sango all the time? For every test?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah I've noticed. Who do you think he's going to choose?" Kagome asked.

"Me of course." Kikyo replied. _'Dumb question.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you blind? I can obviously tell that Inuyasha will choose me!" Kagome cried.

"Dream on sister." Kikyo said with a hand up.

"Don't you do that to me!" Kagome roared and the two wrestled in a cat fight. Kilala and Sango walked over.

"What'd I miss you two?" she asked them.

"Nothing!" they replied and the speakers called them to the stage for the fourth test. As they entered on to the stage, Sesshoumaru was there to greet them.

"Hello there ladies. My test is about beauty. I've given you each stalls so you can prepare. I want you to make yourselves look beautiful, or however you wish. I will be the judge on who looks the greatest. Any objections?" he asked them. They shook their heads no. "All right. Then let the fourth test begin." he said to them and they rushed to the stalls. _'I know what will make Inuyasha choose me!'_ Kagome thought to herself and began to put makeup on. The same with Kikyo.

"Gee Kilala, what do you think? This or this?" Sango asked as she held up two colors of lipstick. Kilala meowed and pointed a paw. ". . . You're right. This one would be much better." Sango answered and picked up a different one. When everything was done, they appeared. Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga's eyes lit up at what they saw. (A/N: I will say, even though i am a girl i'm not that interested into makeup i'm a tomboy believe it or not lol and stuff so i won't put detail about what they have on. well, i'll just tell u that they are wearing makeup lol. actually i don't think i have the knowledge to do that haha. sorry to disappoint u!) Kagome looked amazing in their eyes, Kikyo looked stunning, and Sango looked great. Sesshoumaru walked around, examining them. Sango kept glancing at Miroku and quickly back to the ground. "Hm, I will give Kagome an 8, Kikyo a 7, and Sango a 10." he finally said. They were a little confused at his choice, but decided not to ask. He saw their looks and answered. "You see, I wasn't looking for beauty in a sense, on what was on the outside. Kagome and Kikyo, you two have been fighting over Inuyasha this whole time, so really you're competing just against eachother. Sango, you entered for something else, for someone possibly. You didn't necessary know what to put on, so you just did what you could. I wanted to see true beauty, something from the heart, the inside. Not out. That's my final decision." Sesshoumaru explained. As for the rest, all 10s were given. The scoreboard read. **Fourth Test: **Kagome; 48 : Kikyo; 47 : Sango; 50. The final test was coming, and the final score was put. **Alltogether: **Kagome; 186 : Kikyo; 171 : Sango; 199

"Well, the winner of the contest is Sango." Miroku said with a smile and clapped. Everyone did too and Sango blushed as Kilala hopped on to her shoulder. When the clapping ended, it was time for Inuyasha to decide. Kagome and Kikyo stood in front of him, ready to expect his answer. Inuyasha gulped, the words his brother told him echoed in his mind. He answered truthfully. (A/N: before reading on, i want u to just picture this as one of those inuyasha funny moments where u'd crack up. that's what i was trying to do with his final decision. His final **final**decision will be after this humorous part if u picture it like it's funny. the way i intended u to picture it lol)

"Sango." he said and everyone stared, even Sango herself. There was a silence. Inuyasha realized what he had said and tried to cover it up.

"Um...wait no! That wasn't my real answer! I was just saying Sango cause she won the contest! No no I meant uh..uh, why would _I_ pick Sango anyways I mean..." he started, waving his hands in the air, but his cover wasn't really what he had expected.

"And what's wrong with Sango, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as his eyes squinted, giving out an angered look as he cracked his knuckles and then began to unwrap his Wind Tunnel.

"N-n-nothing! NOTHING AT ALL I was just uh..." Inuyasha replied with sweatdrops forming.

"Inuyasha, who are you choosing?" Kikyo asked.

"Uh..uh...uh...Rin?" he said dumbly. He looked at his brother who stood in front of Rin now, protecting her as he took out his Toukijin. His eyes narrowed.

"Choosing Rin is not a wise choice Inuyasha. I knew your answer would be stupid, but choosing Rin is going too far. She is under my protection and I will protect her with my life." Sesshoumaru said as Toukijin glistened. (A/N: I thought that was a touching moment for Sesshoumaru to say that) Inuyasha's eye twitched, and he was cornered. He looked at everyone. Kikyo and Kagome had their bows and arrows, Sango wielded her Hiraikotsu, Miroku had his Wind Tunnel ready, Sesshoumaru had his Toukijin ready to kill, and Kouga and Shippo were in the backround.

"C'mon guys I...give me a second chance please?" Inuyasha pleaded, more sweatdrops formed.

"You've had your second chance, Inuyasha." Miroku said and his grip loosened. Sango was ready to throw, both girls had their arrows aimed. Sesshoumaru held his sword up, ready to slash.

"Hey this looks ugly, let's get out of here Shippo." Kouga whispered.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KOUGA! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! YOU'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH THAT KAGOME GIRL, HAVEN'T YOU!" an outraged Ayame yelled as she rushed up to him, flames in HER eyes.

"N-n-no Ayame I would never!" Kouga cried. Ayame glared at Shippo who told her the truth and she went back into 'anger mode'.

"Traitor." Kouga muttered as he was pulled by the ear, away from the scene. Shippo sighed, and looked back at Inuyasha. His eyes went wide as he watched.

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Hit the Mark!"

"Aim, and Fire!"

"One Swipe is all I need!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NO..NO..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" After it was finally over, Shippo opened his eyes to see a bedraggled Inuyasha. He had bumps everywhere. A black eye too.

"I'm getting old for this..." he groaned and limped home. Shippo sniffled at what he had witnessed, and decided to not speak of it as he hurriedly rushed home.

Inuyasha flumped down as he finally reached home. _'Looks like Sesshoumaru hasn't come home yet. Probably still protecting Rin from me.' _Inuyasha thought and rolled his eyes. As he went up to his room, he saw Kagome sitting there.

"Ka-..Kagome what are you..." he started, surprised. "I mean, what are _you_ doing _here_?" he covered, acting in his snobby tone.

"Listen Inuyasha, I'm sorry for today. I hope we didn't go too hard on you." Kagome apologized sympathetically and he sighed looking over his shoulder.

"Nah. It'd take more than just..._that_ to get the better of me." he replied and she smiled, glad he was all right.

"It's just that...I guess your answer got the best of us..I mean, the best of me.." Kagome said quietly and blushed.

"R-really, Kagome? You were jealous? I'm sorry for making you that way." Inuyasha apologized.

"I just..really wanted you to choose me..." Kagome replied as she turned away, hiding a little bit of tears.

"Oh Kagome...if it makes you happier, I would have chosen you from the start. It just all came up really soon." Inuyasha replied as he walked over to her. He turned her around and wiped the tear droplets that were beginning to fall from her eyes. They stared at eachother lovingly, and finally locked in a kiss. After that one ended, they walked out to the balcony of Inu's house where the moon could be seen.

"Inuyasha..I...even from the start of the show I loved you. Do you...love me?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! I'm surprised you'd even ask me that!" he cried and she thought it meant he loved Kikyo instead of her. "I'm surprised you'd even ask me that when you know my answer is that I love you too." he finished and she gave him a look of shock, tears of joy formed.

"Inuyasha I-"

"Sssh. No more talk." he said and pressed his lips against hers. They locked in one more kiss, and it seemed as if the moon's light began to brighten little by little as their kiss went on. The scene went to the moon, and then came down to two people who were now a newly wedded couple, still locked in a kiss. It had been at least 8 years and now Inuyasha and Kagome were finally married, allowing their love to blossom even more as their kiss lasted forever.

A/N: Holy cow! I didn't think this one shot would be this long! i thank u if u stuck with it and read to the end. (thank u! emiieroxs squealed in delight). if u didn't and just skimmed threw and liked it anyways, thanks to u too! if u took a short glimpse of this oneshot thanks! lol hope u liked my second oneshot. the first one with it's results, gave me confidence so i hope this one was a success too! -Em-


End file.
